Crawling Under the covers
by Kera Vanhelsing
Summary: Sayomi has a nightmare and crawls into Shadow's bed. Nothing should go wrong right? They are practically twins. Rated M for Lemon Shadow may be an OOC. Sorry about that. I havent watched Sonic in a while or played any of the games.
1. Optional Intro

**This is opinional to read. If you don't want to read it, skip to the next chapter.**

**I wanted to make a quick one-shot for my Sonic OC, Sayomi, and Shadow. This idea won't leave my head. Yes I ship Sayomi and Shadow.**

**Don't know about Sayomi? Figures. I just made her up in the last week. **

**All that there is to know is that she is a black cat, one of Eggman and Gerald's creations. Her purpose was for the same as Shadow's, being an Ultimate Being, though she was never given a proper name, only being referred to as EC-666. She contains Black Doom's blood just as Shadow does. Sayomi and Shadow have a brother-sister relationship. Both are immortal. Sayomi appears Sonic's age of 16, like Shadow. Though Sayomi and Shadow are looked at as brother and sister, Sayomi has had intimate feelings for her "twin brother". This is showed when she plans to escape and tries to convince Shadow to come with her. He refuses because he doesn't want to leave Maria. This decision causes Eggman and Gerald to alter Shadow's memory so he wouldn't hesitate to fight Sayomi if he had too. Once Sayomi escapes it's up to herself to survive. She ends up on Japan where an Old Japanese couple takes her in. They give her her current name. Sayomi now speaks Japanese and English fluently. The Japanese couple died shortly after taking her in. She left that home and was on her own once again until she met up with Sonic and his gang. She lived with Tails and Sonic for a while. Shadow comes back into her life once again after that. It doesn't take Shadow long to realize his connection with her. He wasn't very surprised to realize Eggman and Gerald altered his memories. Almost immediately after they were reunited, Shadow takes her to the ARK and from her friends. Though Shadow allows her to leave anytime she wants she usually stays with him, not wanting him to be lonely. **

**Yeah there is a lot of information for her. That's the best way to simplify it. Also her weapon of choice is a note book and paint brush the Old Japanese couple gave her. They have magical qualities, able to make anything she draws real for until it touches ground. She finds herself drawing a lot to pass her time so she uses a regular pencil and note pad Tails gave her. **

**I think that's it. I'll make another chapter. Yeah this is still a one shot. This just seems like a lot of info to take in. If you actual read this here is a cookie. *gives cookie***

**If you came back to read this because you were confused here is one of Oliver's cupcakes. *gives cupcake***

**If you don't watch Hetalia good luck with that cupcake. **


	2. Crawling Under the Covers

**Now here's the story that most of you skipped too. **

Sayomi found herself crawling under her brother's covers after having a nightmare as usual. She knew she'd find herself in the room he gave her in the morning. Once her head was on one of the pillows she was dozing.

The cat had almost succumbed to sleep when the hedgehog next to her shift. Her eyes flutter open to meet crimson orbs. Eyes wide, she sits up. "Gomenasai, Shadow-chan. I-I had another nightmare but I'll go."

"No," his tired rasp came. Along with an arm being wrapped around her and pulling her back down so crimson met crimson. "Sayomi, why do you always sneak into my bed? If you don't want to sleep alone you could just tell me." Shadow says, rubbing a finger along the she-cats white muzzle, generating a soft purr from her.

"I-I didn't know you would allow me, Shadow-chan," Sayomi mewls.

"Why wouldn't I allow you?" The hedgehog asks, sliding a hand down her human colored arms, noting that she must've gotten more human-like DNA than him.

There was a silence between the two, giving Shadow's hands enough time to explore more, he felt the silk of his sister's Japanese style night gown. Sayomi shivers a bit as his hands slide past the gown and to her legs. Her breathe hitches as his hands slide under her gown, "Sh-shadow-chan?"

"Do you want me to stop?" Sayomi instantly shakes her head. "That's what I thought." There was an unusually seductive tone to his voice that made Sayomi shiver. Shadow smirks, continuing to feel the cat up. Once feeling she was ready enough, he starts to strip her from her night clothes, earning a mewl from her.

Shadow silenced her with a soft kiss, then turned his attention to her body. Her stomach and breasts covered in white fur.

Sayomi covers her nude body as much as possible with her hands, making Shadow chuckle. The hedgehog could feel the length between the spines between his legs growing hard and begin to protrude from its hiding place.

The cat squeals, noticing the now showing length. Her face was red as she looks at Shadow. "Sh-shadow-chan?" Their eyes met, Shadow smirks and kisses her, it's a bit forced at first, but he soon eases, allowing Sayomi's response. Once the cat could collect herself she kissed back.

It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated. As much as Sayomi felt it was wrong she had always wanted this from her twin. They both continued their passion-filled kiss; during it Shadow had climbed on top of her and between her legs.

Sayomi broke the kiss when she felt Shadow's member poke her entrance. Giving him a shaky smile and nod to let him know she was ready. Shadow slides the tip in, then slowly slid the rest after. He allowed her time to adjust. After about 4 minutes Sayomi nods weakly, Shadow began to thrust slowly.

The room filled with their sharp breathes, Sayomi letting out a blissful whimper or moan from time to time, Shadow letting out a soft groan.

"Sh-shadow-chan, m-motto," Sayomi pleaded through her breathes. "You're lucky I understand quite a bit of Japanese, Sayomi," Shadow responses, thrusting harder into her.

Sayomi feels her cheeks grow hot, moaning Shadow's name. "H-hai."

They continued the love making for quite some time, though once the cat could barely form words Shadow knew she was close. He smirks, whispering into Sayomi's ear, "Cum already, you know you want to."

Biting her lip, Sayomi responds, "O-only if you cum with me." Shadow chuckles slightly before feeling himself tense up, his seed shooting into her soon after.

"Sh-shadow-chan!"

"Sayomi…"

Shadow allows himself to lay on her or a moment to catch his breath, Sayomi felt content beneath his hot breathes.

"Watashi wa anata o aishi, Shadow-chan..." the words came as she dozed.

Shadow looked at her in shock; he rolled off her, lying on the now cool sheets he had been sleeping on before.

It wasn't long before Sayomi's breathing was normal and soft. She was asleep. Shadow turned his head to the cat, brushing her hair from her face. "I love you, too, Sayomi."

Wrapping his arms around her he drifts into sleep.

Through their sleep they both knew they could no longer think of each other as brother and sister. They were anything but siblings now, not even blood siblings to begin with, just close. If anything that closeness they had before was gone too. But they'd talk about that in the morning.


End file.
